Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method for tracking an object detected from an image.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, techniques for tracking an object or a human body detected from an image captured by a camera have been provided. For example, a technique for detecting an object from motion vectors, estimating a search point in the next frame, and performing object tracking by template matching is discussed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-373332. Also, a technique for performing detection of a face, and performing face tracking using movement information detected from a correlation between a current frame and a past frame is discussed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-50934.
However, in the image captured by the camera, the face and the human body of the object are not always captured in a direction features of the face and the human body are easily detected. Due to the problem, it is difficult to keep detecting the face and the human body. With the problem, if the face detection or the human body detection is performed, an appropriate tracking result may not be obtained. Moreover, in the processing of detecting and tracking an object, the target of the tracking processing is not specified to a specific object. Accordingly, the tracking technique is not suitable for analyzing the movement of the specific object.